The present invention is generally directed to providing an effective public access communication system. More specifically, it is directed to a system and method which provide for universal public access communication which adaptively integrates the disparate modes of communication that members of the public may variously use. The system and method accordingly provide for highly versatile public access communication in numerous applications where minimally restricted, at large access is publicly provided for interactive communication sessions with a designated contact point(s). One notable example of such applications is found in public safety access points which handle emergency response communications with members of the public.
Public Safety Access Points (PSAPs), or emergency answer/dispatch centers, handle incoming requests from the public for help, either in cases of emergency or less critical situations, and promptly arrange for emergency personnel response to callers' locations as needed. Currently, communicating with members of the public in this context typically takes place using telephony style voice calls. Other modes of communication, such as various communication media messages (video, text and pictures) and other communication services' messages (via social media, messaging services like email, SMS, WHATSAPP, etc., and audio/video communication services like SKYPE, etc.) are now widely used by the public. Yet, no sufficiently effective provisions are available for readily communicating with PSAPs using these media, services, and such other common modes of communication.
Public access communication facilities—like emergency dispatch centers in public safety-related applications—not only communicate with the public, they generally also manage the emergency responders. Several known standards exist for emergency communications: TETRA standard emergency voice calls, High priority Call back request status data messages, Mobile Data Terminal initiated Emergency requests, Analog system proprietary emergency calls, future LTE based multi-media emergency calls and requests, etc.
Equipment currently used by dispatch operators and emergency responders tend to be focused on voice communication only. To exchange messages of communication modes other than voice (such as video, text email, pictures, etc.), additional devices are used which are not integrated in an available solution and therefore tend to break the normal workflow. For example, a call center operator may have to separately send a picture of a crime suspect to a responding public safety officer in an ‘off-line’ manner, perhaps by sending to the officer's private smartphone via e-mail. Also, currently known solutions make it difficult to provide integrated mobile dispatch messages or home-office remote working positions during a call session due to heterogeneous end user devices that remain “not part of the system.”
There is therefore a need for a system and method which provide effective yet highly versatile management of public access communication in various applications such as these. There is a need for a system and method that provide for universal public access communication compatible with the various modes of communication typically used by members of the public.